


Truth

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>018 Honesty (for lover100) and H is for...(for diteysblessings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

“I’m bored” Chloe moaned, twirling a highlighter in her fingers. She and Tess were appointed to ‘research’ while the boys went out to save the day.

“Tell me about it” Tess muttered circling some names and dates that probably would land in the bin the next day.

“Truth or dare?”

“Sure and then you can braid my hair” Tess laughed sarcastically.

“Can you think of something better” Chloe raised her eyebrow and Tess rolled her eyes. “So, Truth or Dare”

“Truth” Tess put down her pen and kicked off her heels.

“Oh. God, I always suck at thinking these up. I know, out of all the gang if you had to kiss one of them who would you choose?” Chloe beamed, proud of herself.

“Dare”

“No, it’s too late now. You’re not shy now, are you?

Tess sighed and relented. “Well, I’ve already been down the Oliver road, that didn’t end well, I think Clark would die of embarrassment if I kissed him, Lois gets on my nerves to much that I’d never live it down. So that leaves you, goldilocks”

“Oh, right. Erm, your turn” Chloe had gone a rather appealing shade of pink.

“Truth or dare” Tess smiled, she had a good plan for either.

“Truth” Chloe said instantly.

“Does that make you uncomfortable, the fact I want to kiss you”

“No! Not at all. I just wasn’t expecting that.” Chloe shook her head slowly as if she was still getting round the dramatic turn of events, which Tess found adorable. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare”

“I dare you...to...kiss...me.” Chloe inched her chair closer with each word until her lips met Tess’s, not waiting to hear whether the dare was accepted or not.


End file.
